


The one about the panda and the giraffe

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [11]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Advey - Freeform, Credit to whoever called Davey a baby bat on tumblr, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey isn't impressed with his meet and greet gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one about the panda and the giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge day 11 - Kigurumis

It’s a gift from a fan at a meet and greet, and Davey takes it without any questions because he doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, but in the green room during the support act Davey asks Adam, “What the fuck is it?”

“A kigurumi,” Adam says. He goes to his bag and pulls out his own, holding it up. “It’s kind of like...pyjamas.” 

“Oh. Do I look like the kind of person who wears pyjamas?” He tries not to sound petulant, fails.

“Relax, I doubt the girl gave you it to hurt your feelings. She probably just thought you’d look cute dressed as a panda.”

Davey scowls, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m not cute. I’m anything but cute.”

Adam folds his giraffe kigurumi into his bag and walks over to where Davey stands in a huff. He pinches his cheek, cooing over him. “Oh but you are so cute,” he says, “you’re like a baby bat.”

Davey jerks away from his touch, rubbing his cheek. “Fuck you, I’m not cute. I’m so far from cute, in fact, that I’m going to bed for you to pull my hair and hit me tonight in bed.”

Adam’s jaw goes slack for a moment before he gains composure and clears his throat. “And then you’ll put on your panda suit, right?”

And Davey says, “Fuck off.”


End file.
